


and the world has somehow shifted

by wanderwings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Multi, Romance, Uchiha family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderwings/pseuds/wanderwings
Summary: In the silvery darkness, Sasuke rediscovers what it means to have a family.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	and the world has somehow shifted

Sasuke sits on the tatami mat, his back resting on the wall and his good arm lying across his chest. Moonlight pools into the room as he listens to the rhythmic breathing in the silvery darkness. He watches the synchronized rising and falling of their chests―the sight of a family. _His_ family. They are his very own.

Shifting his right hand, he lays it over his quietly beating heart― _still here, still here_ ―and a tear rolls down his cheek.

He comes closer so quietly that he barely disturbs the air in the room. Mismatched eyes gaze at the sleeping baby with ink-black hair. Their child―of his and Sakura's blood. Reaching out, he grasps the silken strands between his fingers. _This is real._ The baby’s lips are curved into a smile, painfully like his mother's, and she sleeps on peacefully, contentedly. Her forehead is slightly broader than average, certainly taking from Sakura, and it makes Sasuke smile. And then he leans in slowly and plants a kiss on his child’s forehead. Sarada shifts at the movement, seeking her mother.

A familiar emotion surges from within him, rushing in inevitable currents, and he recognizes what it is. _This is love._ Sasuke is surprised at how easy love comes back to him now when it should have been buried deep into his recesses, unrecognizable.

But of course, of course. Craning his neck, he turns to look at the sleeping form of his wife, pink hair splayed out in the pillow like scattered blossoms. The yin seal is dark against the skin of her forehead. Sasuke kisses the seal on her forehead, lips brushing lightly on the symbol of her strength, and she stirs underneath him.

Eyelids flutter to reveal bright green irises, teeming with life. Sakura brings a hand to his cheek and caresses him gently, coaxing him to sleep. And he obliges wordlessly, lying on the other side of their child, his good arm draping itself across the child and the mother.

And so the father sleeps, thinking: _This is home._

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of baby Sarada-chan. 
> 
> This was initially written in 2014 with Sarada having darker pink hair. As if on cue, massive spoilers on SS/NH kids were released afterwards. (Imagine my joy! A SasuSaku child, my heart!)
> 
> In this version, our favorite prodigy and future hokage has the blue-black hair of her father already. <3


End file.
